


Roxy Gains her Wings

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [25]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Also some minor animal abuse because Gantlos is an asshole, Gen, Her Magic Winx Wings, Roxy gains her wings, Trying to teach Klaus about magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Roxy's feeling pretty shitty right now.She was going to try and talk to her dad, to finally admit the truth to him: She's a fairy.But instead... This is where she wound up. Trapped in a warehouse with her dad while the Black Circle threatened her friends and her life.(Why did her life have to be so damn complicated?)
Relationships: And healthy parent/child relationships, friendships mostly
Series: The New Company of Light [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Kudos: 6





	Roxy Gains her Wings

**Roxy Gains Her Wings**

_‘It’s all my fault… This is all my fault._ ’ Roxy trembled, leaning on the wall of the warehouse.

Trapped. She’d allowed herself and her father to be trapped by the Black Circle. The same Black Circle who had probably forced her mother to leave her family and who were planning on killing the Winx Club over the Diamond Circle.

She glanced to her father, taking in his unconscious form. ‘ _Would they kill him too? Or let him go?_ ’

Roxy shook her head, sinking to the ground and pulling her legs to her chest. They’d kill him. She knew they would.

A groan pulled her out of her thoughts, her gaze cutting to her father starting to wake up. She pulled herself up, rushing to hug him tightly. “Daddy! You’re okay!”

He gave another groan and a confused noise, hugging his daughter tightly. “I’m fine… I think…” He pulled away, looking around. “What’s going on? I… Have we been robbed? I remember this guy with red hair and black clothing…” Klaus rubbed his head, wincing a bit. “He clocked me pretty good.”

Klaus did have a bruise forming… Roxy glowered.

 _They were so gonna pay for that_.

“I’m so sorry you got involved in this.” She let her expression soften, her arms wrapping around him again. “I wanted to tell you all about this sooner but… I just couldn’t find the words.”

“Tell me about what?” Klaus frowned, moving to make Roxy look him in the eyes. “Have you fallen into a bad crowd? Is this a stunt from some reality show you’ve signed up for? Is it about drugs?”

Roxy couldn’t help it. She laughed. ‘ _Of course, his responses are… Normal. Nothing magical about them because he didn’t know. He didn’t know what she’d seen over the past few months._ ’

“This isn’t funny, Roxanna Iris Cruso.” Great, the full name. Damn. “What’s going on here?” Klaus asked again.

Roxy took a deep breath, trying to find that ‘calm’ Flora had tried to teach her about, to build the confidence that Layla had tried to bring out in her. “Daddy… This is going to sound absolutely nuts. Trust me, it sounded nuts to me too when I found out…”

“But Dad… I’m… A fairy.”

Her father scrunched his nose, cocking his head to the side. “Fairy? Is that code for something? I didn’t think ‘fairy’ was a term for… Gay anymore.” He gave a slight smile. “But Roxy, baby, if you’re gay you don’t have to go through such lengths to tell me. A simple ‘hey Dad, guess what? I like girls’ would have been enough.”

Roxy shook her head, giving a sigh. “Not… What I’m talking about.” She paused. “And I honestly haven’t even thought about dating anyone yet… Still kind of trying to wrap my head around the whole fairy thing.”

“And by fairy, Dad… I mean… _Fairy_. With wings and magic powers and flying around. Like a _real_ fairy.” Roxy tried to explain.

Klaus rubbed his temples, shaking his head. “Fairies… Don’t exist Roxy… They’re television stuff… Book figures. They’re not real.”

“But they are, Dad. Fairies are real and so are the Black Circle. Which is who is currently holding us captive. Because they want to kill me for my magic and they also want to kill my friends.” Roxy decided blunt was the best way to be.

Klaus shook his head, getting to his feet. “Drugs… My daughter is on drugs and I completely missed it… And her friends are all on drugs.”

“Actually, the kid’s telling the truth.”

Loud steps entered the building, a blonde with a smug smirk glancing to Roxy and her father. Gantlos.

He was definitely Roxy’s least favorite of the bunch. (As if she had a favorite… But if she did, it wasn’t him.)

“Excuse me? Who are you? What do you want?” Klaus started.

Gantlos chuckled. “I want your daughter’s magic, which I’ll have as soon as my brothers are done destroying the Winx Club. Their wings will make excellent additions to our collection.”

Roxy glowered, getting to her feet and balling her hands into fists. “You won’t win!” She called out to him. “The Winx and the witches told me _all about_ the Great War in the Magical Dimension. You didn’t win then, and you sure as hell won’t win now.” She growled out.

“Language, Roxy!” Klaus chastised, pausing and shaking his head. “Magical Dimension? Roxy what drugs are you on?”

She was about to defend herself, to explain once again that she wasn’t on drugs, when a familiar growl was heard.

“Artu! You found me!” Roxy grinned, watching as her tan and white dog rushed over to her. He licked her hands happily before turning back to Gantlos. The fur on his neck stood up and he gave another growl, showing his teeth.

Gantlos smirked. “Aww that’s cute. Your little puppy thinks he’s soooo big and bad.” He cackled. “Come on, Puppy Dog. Show me what you’ve got.”

Artu barked, a warning. He kept close to Roxy, his whole-body taut.

Roxy could feel the anger coming off of Artu. His concern for her. His worry. His belief in her. His love.

_She could cry. She really did not deserve her dog or his devotion. Artu was the absolute best person ever._

Gantlos stomped his foot, creating a mini-quake and forcing Roxy and her father to the ground.

That did it.

Artu snapped into action, running full speed at Gantlos and biting his wrist. The wizard gave a cry out as the dog held tight, blood starting to fall as Artu shook his head and clamped down on the wrist.

“You damn dog!” Gantlos gave a low purple glow and slammed Artu against one of the crates, forcing him to let go and fall into a heap, a cry coming out from the dog.

Roxy felt tears in her eyes, hearing the low whine coming from her best friend. “Artu!” She rushed over, ignoring her father’s cries to stay close to him and Gantlos’ taunts. She placed her hands on Artu, trying desperately to feel for her magic, wanting to heal him.

Artu raised his head, slowly giving her hand a lick. ‘ _He was okay… He was hurt. But he’d live._ ’

“Are you really that worried over some pathetic mutt?” Gantlos taunted.

Roxy growled (an honest to everything growl, like some sort of predatory animal), getting to her feet and turning to face the wizard.

He was taller than her, well past the six-foot mark, but she didn’t care. She stood up as straight and tall as she could, eyes narrowed and a rage fueling her body that she’d never felt before. She was shaking, she was so mad. Hands clenched so tight into fists, she could feel her nails digging into her palm. her mouth twisting into a snarl as she bared her teeth.

“A _pathetic mutt_? _Pathetic mutt?_ Listen here, asswipe! That _pathetic mutt_ is my best friend and my protector!”

She gave another growl, stepping toward him. “And just who the _hell_ are you calling _pathetic?_ _You and your brothers_ are the ones chasing down a thirteen-year-old girl and trying to murder her for her magic! Does _that not sound pathetic_ to you?! You can’t even fight with fairies close in power level to you!”

“Now that’s _pathetic_!”

A bright light came over, a feeling of tension being released into the atmosphere.

Calm. A calmness came over her as the light washed around her.

Powerful.

She felt so powerful all of a sudden.

And then the light ended, her father’s audible gasp heard.

Roxy looked down and around, giving a laugh as she checked herself out.

Her hair was the same way she kept it styled, the only added feature being a butterfly barrette holding her bangs. A green and sparkly one shouldered-halter styled top had replaced her own. It only had one sleeve, on the side she didn’t have her shirt strap. It went all the way down to her hand with a little bit hanging off.

Green sparkly shorts had replaced her jeans, a little butterfly net-esque belt thing hanging off just a bit. Green ankle boots instead of her sandals. And wings… They were rounded off at the tips, just large enough to have pink dots on the inside while the rest of the wings were green.

“I did it! I earned my winx!” She grinned, turning to Gantlos with a smirk. “Wanna dance?” She asked, feeling confident.

The fairy felt deep inside of herself, tapping into that light she still felt within. “Butterfly barrage!” She cried out, holding her hands out in front of her and concentrating. A circle appeared, thousands of glowing butterflies came out of it, flocking to Gantlos.

He growled, trying to use his sonic waves to ward them off.

Roxy turned to her father, placing a hand on his shoulder as she hovered in the air. “Dad… I know this must be confusing and scary… But I need you to focus on getting you and Artu out of here.”

Klaus glanced to where Gantlos was. “What about him…? This… Roxy you can’t fight him!”

“Maybe not alone. But she can fight.” A familiar voice called. Riven!

“Riven! Thank goodness! The girls, are they okay?” Roxy asked, flying over to him.

“They’re okay. They’re fighting the other three.” He turned to Gantlos, brandishing his cadet-sword. “And we’re going to take him.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Roxy smiled, letting her magic bubble back to the surface of her skin.

Riven gave a nod, gesturing to her wings. “By the way, glad you found your wings.”

“Couldn’t have picked a better time.” Roxy agreed.

Another roar from Gantlos and another mini-quake to try and stand through. “Cute! But it won’t save you.”

“We’re not the ones who need saving.” Riven taunted, running over the tops of the crates before jump-slicing at Gantlos.

“But you might!” Roxy felt for her magic again. “Bumble Bee Sting!” She clapped her hands, miniature stingers forming around her and firing at Gantlos. She closed her eyes, smirking when she felt the little 'let us help you' thoughts from underneath. "Try this on for size!" She blasted a hole in the warehouse floor, grinning as thousands of rats climbed up and rushed over to Gantlos, biting at his heels and clambering over him.

(Where were the spells coming from? Instinct? Yeah, probably. Animals worked on instinct all the time.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over.

The fights had ended and now the Winx, the boys, Artu, Roxy, and her dad were all at her house.

(Her dad was still lecturing about Roxy being involved in something so dangerous, especially without his knowledge.)

“Dad… Please… We get it. I should have come to you sooner.” Roxy kicked at the ground, a frown on her face. “But I was so scared you wouldn’t believe me… Or that you’d try to take it from me.”

Klaus sighed, looking to the others in their house. “Did you all think that too? That I wouldn’t believe in the magic thing?”

“In our defense… We haven’t had the best luck with Earthlings and magic belief…” Layla offered.

“And we were planning on telling you… We just wanted to do it… Gently.” Bloom explained. “Like how I had to do my parents when Stella showed up fighting an ogre.”

Stella gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah… They sort of thought we were on drugs for a hot minute… Until I transformed and Knut tried to kill us all…” She paused. “Which is so funny, now that I think about it because Knut is so gentle… He’s super cool now, actually…”

“If you can get past the O.B.O.” Musa reminded, gaining a laugh from the others. Klaus sighed.

“Well… Now I know that magic exists… And that… Roxy is… A fairy…” He paused. “But I don’t know _how_ that’s possible…”

Roxy bit her lip. “I… We… Sort of have an idea.” Roxy looked to Bloom, giving a nod. The redhead pulled out the Diamond Circle, handing it to Roxy.

The younger fairy placed her hand on it and then took her father’s hand. “We found this at the ranch our family used to own… And it showed me… Images. A woman who I think is my mother… And I say ‘I think’ because you never talk about her or have her pictures out…” Roxy tried to gently explain.

“But I think she was a fairy too… And that she left because she was afraid of drawing the Black Circle to us… Even though it sort of happened anyway.” Roxy let her dad see the images the Circle had let her see before handing it back to Bloom.

Klaus swore softly, tears in his eyes. “I remember her… Vaguely… I…” He shook his head, pulling Roxy close. “I can’t remember her name… I only remember us having you and then a few short years later, I can remember her waking me in the middle of the night and kissing me and telling me… That she’d back… That she had an errand to run… And I can’t remember more than that.”

“Why can’t I remember more?”

“It’s likely she put a spell on you to prevent you from remembering her… A safeguard she put in place so Roxy could grow up safe and sound.” Nabu answered.

“Don’t worry, Klaus… We’re going to find Roxy’s mother. And Selina’s grandmother. And all the other witches and fairies of Earth who left because of the Black Circle.” Sky promised. Klaus paused, looking to them.

“Wait… Witches are a thing too?”

“Oh, Dad… That’s a whole different conversation….”


End file.
